The Summer Chronicles: Chapters 1-4
by AznBengaliEyez
Summary: A re-telling of Shawn and Belle's summer from their point of view. Different from what takes place on the show


Chapter 1:

Shawn 

Something changed that summer -- not something I'm sure of...but everything was different, it was in one of my more pleasant memories. Each day went just like the one before...boring, boring, boring. Where were the patio parties? The all-night drives to godforsaken places, everything had _changed._ For the better? That's the part that keeps me confused. 

So as we, as in me, Philip, Jason, Jan, Mimi, Brady, Belle, and Chloe -- boy try saying that all at once, spent the only two months of the year we had of FREEDOM, lounging away -- the days withered away until we knew the inevitable was approaching...fall. School. I didn't want to think about it. 

I don't know when it all started, maybe after school ended, our junior year, or maybe right at the beginning of summer. I guess that's how the story will be told...right from the first day of summer. It's surprising I can think that far back, I don't even remember what I ate last night. 

Let me introduce myself, my name is Shawn Brady, and I have a younger brother, who's a constant pain, his name is Johnny and he's only a year old. He's so fragile looking and all he ever does is cry. My dad is a cop and Mom just stays at home and takes care of me and Johnny. I don't really need it, I'm almost seventeen. I guess you can say I love my parents, but I'm not close to either of them. Dad always tells me that teenagers think the world revolves around them -- and it's not necessary to start thinking about others, just yet. I hate when he says it like that, it makes me sound like a selfish jerk. 

A selfish jerk... The words are rolling around in my head and I'm reminded of Belle. Who is she? Just my best friend. I've known her forever, honestly. I think we need a break from each other -- staying in the same room together is just too much of a challenge. 

Belle is a good place to start my story, she was the centre of my whole vacation. That must sound weird...but this summer wouldn't be the same without Belle, she just makes it interesting. When I came back to Salem after going to boarding school for a year, I think I may have fallen for her...a bit. I've denied it yeah, I'm just not comfortable with Belle...that way at least. She's just a friend, that's what I told myself. And I'm gonna keep telling myself that until I can cook up a reasonable explanation for this summer. 

Maybe travelling back will help me understand what I did, it wasn't so bad was it? Well I don't think so, anyway. Someone might have different opinions. Who am I telling this to anyways? I'm actually talking to myself! No....I'm NOT. I'm just sorting out thoughts, thinking things through, sane people do it all the time. Vaguely, I remember the happy faces, the long sighs, as people left Salem High, and as I left for the best two months of my life. I only hope 

Belle doesn't think it was the worst. 

Chapter 2: 

Monday, July 1st, 2000

It was officially summer -- school had just gone out two days before, and here I was chilling by Philip's pool, as he continued to talk about his "heart's desire" Chloe Lane. 

Needless to say, I wasn't in one of my listening moods. The day was passing by so slowly, I kept thinking I would _die_ of boredom...there was something missing. So as Philip continued with the small talk, I laid back and soaked in the rays of the sun attempting to get a killer tan. I can't help it -I'm naturally pale. Philip had no problem - Salem High's rich B.M.O.C. could do whatever he wanted, while I just stayed on the sidelines and watched. 

"Where are the girls?" He complained, as he swam closer to the deep end. Can you believe that HE was complaining? Him...who had EVERYTHING going for him, good looks....wait let me take that back. He was rich, girls liked him, and he was rich...wait I said that already! He was even hinting that dear old Dad was buying him a Benz for his upcoming birthday. No party however, it was practically engraved in his mind that birthday parties were so grade two. Little did he know that Perfect Miss Belle Black could not live with herself if she didn't do one generous thing for her closest friends -- there was no doubt in my mind. A party it was. 

I laid back on my towel -- still aiming for that killer tan that would flock the girls from all over. It was sad, here I was...just a few months away from turning seventeen - and I hadn't even gone out on a proper date. Sad, sad, sad, what an unfufilled life I'd led. I think right then and there I promised myself things would be different, no way in hell would I pass this summer without doing something...manly? Had I really reached the proper age that I could actually leave my boyishness and move on? But to whom? Where? How? The questions just flooded my brain, and I started to contemplate the perfect person to move on to just walked in. 

Bathing suit and all, Belle had her hair tied back in a tight pony tail. I had to admit, that bikini looked really nice...yeah, yeah, I do have a dirty mind. It certainly didn't leave much to the imagination by flattering her curves and making herself like some Greek God. 

She blushed as I continued to stare at her, tearing my gaze away as her over-protective big brother gave me a look that could quite possibly send me six feet under. I hadn't noticed Brady, who had come sauntering in with Belle Black's best friend, Mimi Lockhart. 

Chloe Lane meekly followed, still wearing jeans, her hair was tied back and flowed all the way down to her ass - I wondered why she didn't cut it, it must have been hard to handle. I glanced at Philip, who happened to be drooling like a lapdog! He was seriously panting. Ahh...summer, is there a better word in the English language? And the best part was it had just begun... 

Chapter 3:  


Chloe continued to stay away from the pool - far away. I watched her and she flopped down onto the lawn chair next to me. I had to laugh she looked so scared...of what? Philip? Chloe couldn't swim! Look at her clothes! I nearly had to burst out laughing -- especially when she had shown up to Philip's house, and wanted to stay as far as she could away from him! She's probably insane! She was wearing jeans, and a long sleeve shirt. I think she noticed I was looking at her with a "what-the-hell-are-you-doing" look in my eyes, because she blushed and watched as Belle dropped her towel to the ground and carefully entered the water. You know what? I felt like going for a swim right then! Just to cool off - Lord knows I need it. 

Belle swam near Philip, and purposely splashed a ton of water into his face. I watched them "frolic" for a moment longer, as I rested peacefully. This must have been what heaven was like...Philip certainly knew how to live, no doubting that. I glanced at Brady, who was cozing up with Mimi. Belle followed my gaze and looked upset. I could easily put my finger on it. Was she really that jealous that her brother was actually getting along with somebody? I was definitely going to ask her about it. Brady had always been a bit of a basket case -- Let me rephrase that, he was insane! I remember when I had ask if I could use his basketball, but it got deflated and he nearly kicked the crap out of me. That part I try to keep to myself, though. 

I watched Brady work his charm a moment longer, until I called Belle over. You should have seen the look of pure jealousy on Chloe's face. I couldn't believe Belle, she was jealous of her brother's happiness and at the same time making someone jealous of her relationship with Philip! Who ever said that teenagers had it easy? Well maybe I did, I was totally out of the loop. "We need to talk," I simply stated. 

"I'm not leaving Shawn," She replied back, a little breathless from playing around with Philip. I mean...not playing around! Joking around! Phew, that doesn't sound too good! I watched her gaze angrily at Brady, then she turned back to me, "I want to stay here." 

"And I want to go!" I insisted, a little too loudly. Brady got up and jumped into the water. Nice party vibes huh? This was a typical Shawn-Belle party, arguing, arguing, everyone's unhappy, more arguing. The atmosphere was tense, I knew it. But Miss Perfect wasn't going to get her way this time, I really needed to talk to her. _And be alone with her,_ the thought got forced into my head, and I watched her slowly get out of the pool, ready to punch me the first chance she got. 

"Mimi's your friend," I said as we walked into Philip's house, "Why are you so pissed off?" 

"The last time I checked, it wasn't any of your business," She replied cooly, rubbing her damp hair. 

"Don't be a bitch about it. I'm just wondering. We are friend's you know." 

"Brady and Mimi are just not right for each other," She answered hesitantly, "He's my brother, I've got to look out for him. I know how Mimi is…she's –" 

"So now you're talking behind your friend's back's? Exactly WHAT do you say about me, Isabella?" I teased, and she just glared at me. 

"I don't want him to get hurt, that's all! Sorry if I care about people. Unlike you, sometimes Shawn, you are such a selfish jerk!" 

"At last the truth comes crawling out! First I find out that you happen to be two-faced and then you call me a jerk! You are so damn confusing!" I shouted. Then I lowered my voice and attempted to calm down. 

She glared at me angrily, "You don't understand anything! I don't even know you anymore! Just go back to that damn boarding school and leave me alone!" 

Girls, they are so confusing. 

Chapter 4:  


__

Wednesday, July 3rd, 2000  
Today past much like yesterday, long....boring...slow. I hadn't done anything special really, except rack my brains trying to find out why the hell Belle Black had a reason to be upset with me. With ME! Her best friend! I'm totally outraged - she was the one talking about Mimi, she was the one who was supposedly "protecting" Brady. What bullshit. I looked over into Johnny's crib and waited for the phone to ring. 

I couldn't believe myself, here I was only two minutes earlier I had been priding myself that I hadn't forgiven Belle, nor would I. I had even gone so far as to brag to Philip about it! And I was waiting faithfully by the phone...and waiting. Letting out a long sigh, I buried my face into my hands and turned on the t.v. My virtual escape, as I liked to call it. 

I hated the fact that I had to baby-sit Johnny this weekend to. Mom and Dad were on what was supposedly a well-needed vacation and I was stuck with a one-year-old baby who couldn't stop bawling. I needed help, desperately. Belle would probably know what to do in a situation like this, but I was just going to have to get along with out her. Who needed her anyways? She had been totally out of line the other day, and I was glad that she knew it it too. Maybe she wouldn't act like the high and mighty bitch from hell. There was nothing good on -- I mean literally. Weekend programming was not my favourite. I decided to surf the net for a bit, maybe so I could stop thinking about my f---ed up life. Aww, it wasn't that bad, was it? It could have been worse. 

Johnny then started to cry, I didn't realise I made so much noise. I crept over to his crib and picked him up, rocking him in my arms. Lullabies usually calmed him down - but I wasn't in my singing mood. And I would never be. Finally shutting up, I put him back in the crib. I was missing something -- fresh air! I had been in this stuff house for nearly two days! I didn't even realise how BORING it could be! 

But just as I went out the door, the phone rang. Could it have been the long awaited call? The one I sat at home for 1 and a half days for?! 

I practically DIVED towards the phone and picked it up. "Hello." I said, a little breathless - you 

would be too if you ran across the room in record time. 

"Shawn," Belle said, "We need to talk. I'm coming over." Who says arguing is a bad thing? I just love making up. 

Don't worry, I promise to be a good boy.


End file.
